Epifanía
by Leiram
Summary: No, no era posible. No era posible que ellos existiesen. Era imposible que España tuviese razón. One-shot. Ligero España/Romano.


**Disclimer:** Hetalia no es mío.

* * *

**Epifanía**

-¡Vamos, Romano!

-¡Que no, bastardo! ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! –volvió a gritar una vez más Romano, ya cansado de los lloriqueos del español. Mientras peinaba con sus dedos el cabello, volvió a preguntarse el por qué estaba justamente aquel día en la casa de España.

No es que se sintiese solo aquella noche porque su hermano estaba, para variar, en la casa del macho de las papas y esperaba que España lo llamara; no, para nada. Había sido España quien lo había llamado inesperadamente, pidiéndole que fuera a su casa a cenar ya que había conseguido una buena cosecha de tomates para hacer la salsa, y, como no tenía ganas de cocinar, aceptó. Pero claro, tendría que haberse esperado algo así de él.

-Pero Romano, ¡si no dejas tus zapatos entonces no vendrán! ¡Tienes que dejarlos! –insistió nuevamente España.

-¡Ya te dije que es estúpido! Deja de tratarme como un niño, sé perfectamente que esos tipos no existen. –¿Cómo podía seguir tratándolo de esa manera? Una cosa era de niño cuando se lo creía todo y otra muy diferente ahora, que era un adulto y sabía la verdad-. Los Reyes Magos no existen, España.

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas que si no te escucharán y se pondrán muy triste –golpeó su rostro con una mano, ese idiota no tenía remedio…

-¡Que se enteren entonces! Como si me importara lo que unos seres inexistentes sintieran. Además -añadió-, es la Bruja Befana quién deja dulces, no esos tip…- pero no pudo continuar al ver unas lágrimas asomarse en los ojos del español. Y si había algo que no podía resistir era esa expresión de tristeza-. ¡Está bien! Jugaré a ese estúpido juego tuyo, deja de llorar por algo así. Dejaré mis zapatos en el patio.

-¡Gracias, Romano! –exclamó España y lo encerró en un abrazo del que no se pudo liberar por varios minutos.

*.*.*.*.*

Romano bostezó y cerró la puerta de la heladera. Se había despertado a mitad de la noche con sed así que había ido a buscarse algo para tomar. Después de beber un vaso de agua y guardar la botella, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación (o más bien la que España le había preparado), pero algo lo detuvo. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado un ruido y ¿unas voces? Desde donde estaba no podía oírlas con claridad. ¿Serían ladrones? Un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Diablos, ¿dónde estaba España justo cuando más lo necesitaba? Lo más probable es que estuviera durmiendo de lo más tranquilo en su cama, ignorando todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era Italia del Sur, un país (o más bien una parte de él) independiente. Ya no estaba bajo el cuidado del español y ni necesitaba que él lo protegiera. Armándose de valor, agarró un rodillo y fue hacia la fuente del ruido con sigilo. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar se dio cuenta que los ladrones estaban en el patio. Lentamente fue hacia la puerta trasera, cuando llegó pudo vislumbrar tres sombras. Enarcó sus cejas. A pesar de no verlos directamente, por sus sombras pudo darse cuenta de la extraña ropa que llevaban, extraña al menos para el lugar en que se encontraban. Parecían estar llevando unas capas y podía jurar que uno de ellos llevaba un turbante y otro una corona; no podía distinguir bien lo que lo que adornaba la cabeza del tercero.

Con cuidado, dejó el rodillo a un costado y posó su ojo derecho sobre la ranura de la puerta y, para su sorpresa, vio a tres camellos. No, no era posible. No era posible que ellos existiesen. Como si pudiese ver más, pegó más su ojo a la ranura. Podía escucharlos murmurar algo entre ellos, pero no lograba entender lo que decían. Por un momento pensó en abrir la puerta y resolver todo el misterio, pero España le había advertido que si presenciaba a los Reyes dejándole un regalo entonces éstos se irían sin dejárselo. No era que a él le interesase el regalo, claro que no. Ya no era un niño y había otras cosas más importantes. Además, su curiosidad era más fuerte. Decidido, despegó su ojo de la puerta y giró el picaporte.

Los camellos relincharon. Las tres personas murmuraron alarmadas. Y Romano maldijo a España. La puerta estaba, obviamente, cerrada con llave y al intentar abrirla hizo ruido. Genial, ¿y ahora que haría? No sabía dónde España guardaba la llave y, de todas maneras, estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder buscarlas. Su presencia, además, había sido descubierta así que probablemente los Reyes Magos (si es que lo eran, claro) se irían sin dejarle el regalo. Sabiendo que ya lo había perdido todo, gritó:

-¿¡Quién está ahí! –Pudo oír un golpe y a continuación un quejido. Más camellos relincharon. Nuevamente giró el picaporte aunque sabía que no tendría caso y posó después su ojo derecho en la ranura. Por lo que veía de sus cuerpos, dos de ellos parecían estar tratando de taparle la boca al que se había golpeado. Si no era porque estaba oscuro, sabía que podría haberles distinguido la cara. A continuación los dos cargaron al tercero a un camello y se subieron después a los otros dos. Con impotencia, vio a las tres figuras irse con rapidez.

Se quedó varios minutos sentado de espaldas a la puerta, sin saber que hacer. ¿Debería despertar a España para que le abriese la puerta? Serían como las cuatro de la mañana y el español estaría tan dormido como una piedra. Sin contar que si lo hacía, entonces comenzaría a actuar como un tonto, emocionándose ante la noticia y no lo dejaría dormir por el resto de la noche. Aunque lo que más lo dejaba frustrado era que él tuviera razón al final, que los Reyes Magos existían realmente. Una parte suya aún lo seguía negando, pero hacía unos pocos minutos los había visto (o más bien oído). Era imposible que no fuesen ellos, ¿no?

Suspiró. No importaba cuánto tiempo pensara en ello, de esa forma no iba a resolverlo. Quizás lo mejor era que se fuera dormir. Ya cuando se despertara y España abriera la puerta podría confirmarlo. Podría confirmar si junto a sus zapatos le habían dejado un regalo.

Con pesadez, se levantó y llevó el rodillo a la cocina. Luego se dirigió a su habitación. Dentro de unas horas sabría todas las respuestas.

*.*.*.*.*.*

El canto de los pájaros lo despertó. Somnoliento, se fijo en el reloj que tenía al lado en la mesa de luz. Eran las once y media de la mañana, ¿tanto tiempo había dormido? Bien, después de lo de la noche anterior no debería serle raro. Como si eso lo hiciese reaccionar, se sentó en la cama. ¿Habría sido un sueño aquello o realmente había pasado? ¿Existían en realidad los Reyes Magos? Con rapidez se cambió de ropa y se fue de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta del patio vio que España la estaba abriendo.

-Romano, ¡buenos días! –exclamó éste cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. A pesar de que su voz era la misma de siempre, su rostro denotaba cansancio y unas grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. Romano arqueó sus cejar con escepticismo.

-Hola –saludó con simpleza y miró la puerta con impaciencia.

-Ahora mismo abro la puerta –sonrió el español. Romano se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-C-Cállate, idiota, ¡no es eso! –pero España simplemente rió.

Finalmente la abrió y los dos salieron. Romano fue sin pensarlo hacia sus zapatos; y ahí estaba, al lado de ellos, un paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo rojo y con un moño del mismo color.

-¿No es increíble, Romano? ¡Vinieron los Reyes y te dejaron un regalo! –España sonaba muy emocionado, pero él no le respondió sino que miró a su alrededor. La palangana que le habían dejado (o más bien España lo había hecho) para que los camellos tomasen de ella estaba dada vuelta y el suelo aún mojado. También en el piso quedaron rastros de algunas galletas y dulces. ¿Realmente habían ido? Aún no podía creerlo-. ¡Romano! ¿Por qué no abres tu regalo?

-Mmm… tienes razón, lo haré –dijo, y empezó a sacarle el papel, pero antes que pudiese seguir, escuchó un ruido-. ¿Qué fue eso?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue al interior de la casa. España intentó detenerlo en el camino, sin éxito. Pensaba decirle unos cuantos insultos cuando justo entró a la cocina y vio a Francia sentado y agarrando una taza. Con rapidez se escondió detrás del español.

-Buenos días, Romano. No sabía que ya estabas despierto –lo saludó Francia y tomó un sorbo de su taza.

-Tú… Tú… ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, maldito pervertido? –vociferó aterrorizado, señalándolo con su dedo pulgar.

-Oh, ya cállate que por tu culpa el asombroso yo no pudo dormir bien anoche. –Romano se sobresaltó al oír atrás suyo otra voz. Girándose se encontró frente a frente con Prusia-. ¡El hermano del macho de papas! ¿¡Pero, qué diablos…! –No obstante, éste no le respondió y se sentó al lado de Francia.

-España, hazme algo que estoy muy cansado todavía por lo de anoche. Me lo debes –lo señaló de forma acusatoria. El susodicho no parecía saber qué hacer hasta que se decidió y fue a calentar algo de café. Romano se quedó atónito.

-¡No me ignoren! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí! ¿Cuándo llegaron? –les gritó, no sin antes acercarse un poco más a España por si las dudas. Los tres se miraron por unos momentos. Un silencio incómodo rodeó el ambiente y Romano pudo observarlos mejor.

Tanto Francia como Prusia llevaban ojeras también, sin contar que sus rostros hacían notar la falta de sueño que tenían. Si se lo hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que los tres salieron a tomar algo a la noche, pero si hubiese sido así, entonces España se lo habría dicho. También pudo notar que el pie izquierdo del alemán, que estaba descalzo, tenía un gran moretón en su tobillo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Enfadado, miró a España.

-¿Ocurre algo, Romano? –preguntó inocentemente el español aunque el italiano pudo jurar que sintió algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Tú… bastardo… -sólo salió de su boca, su furia era demasiado grande-. ¿¡Acaso crees que soy tan estúpido! –España recibió un gran cabezazo de parte del italiano.

-Espera, Romano, ¡puedo explicarlo! ¡No es lo que tu cr- Un nuevo cabezazo lo interrumpió. Mientras tanto, Francia y Prusia miraban la escena imperturbados. El primero suspiró y negó con su cabeza lentamente.

-Le dije a España que esto no funcionaría… -A continuación tomó otro sorbo de su taza. Prusia, en cambio, rió.

-¡Pero tienes que admitir que mi actuación como Baltasar fue tan asombrosa como yo! –Francia hizo caso omiso de las risas ruidosas de su amigo y en cambio se preguntó cuando España devolvería esos camellos que alquilaron. Había sido un milagro que Romano no hubiese salido a la calle y los hubiese visto.

* * *

**Notas:** El 6 de enero se festeja en España y en varios países de América Latina el día de los Reyes Magos (http : / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Reyes_Magos#Costumbres_relacionadas_con_los_Reyes_Magos); donde los niños dejan sus zapatos/zapatillas en la noche y los Reyes le dejan un regalo al lado de ellos al día siguiente.

En Italia, en cambio, se festeja La Befana (http: / sobreitalia . com / 2010 / 01 / 04 / la-befana-un-festejo-tradicional-de-italia /). La Befana es una bruja buena que vuela en la noche del 5 al 6 de enero por las casas de los niños, los cuales les deben dejar medias o soquetes vacíos para que ella los llene de dulces. No obstante, a los que se portaron mal les deja carbón.

Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo, espero que les haya gustado.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
